The Phantom Footprints
The Phantom Footprints 'is episode 3 of ''The Mysteries Of Alfred Hedgehog. Premise Polly Porcupine asks Withers for help guarding her large, prized pumpkin. But after he goes missing and she thinks someone tried stealing it, she asks Alfred for help. '' Summary: It's an early morning in Gnarly Woods, when Alfred gets woken by a panicked voice. He gets up to see Polly standing outside, asking him to investigate the area she keeps her pumpkin. She thinks someone was trying to steal it and it would be a shame if something happened to it. Alfred agrees and calls Camille and Milo to catch them up on the news and asks them to meet him on location. The trio meet up with Polly to find several residents approaching to find out what is going on. Polly explains asking Withers for help guarding her pumpkin overnight but when she returned he was missing. She begins showing them what else she found before they split up to begin their search, with Camille warning everyone to be careful as this is a crime scene. After a few minutes Polly suddenly recalls something and the trio return. She mentions that she heard a loud, snoring sound, and to imitate it she asks everyone to make snoring or snorting noises that Alfred records. As he saves the sound, Camille and Milo begin to observe some foot prints and wonder if it could possibly have been ''Big Foot. Alfred rejects the idea when suddenly, Cynthia shows up and forces them to come check out her now crushed, one-of-a-kind bird bath. At the Payne residents she demands answers as to who would have done this when the trio find a tuft of hair has been left behind. Before they can look further, they suddenly hear Tom yelling in fright nearby and find a giant ash mound in the shape of a foot print. As Camille gathers some for sampling, Alfred notices an odd trail nearby and they begin to follow it, being led to Withers's Cave. They attempt to call for him to make sure he is okay but get no response, so they head to Hedgequarters to study the clues they have and do a little information hunting. In the process, Alfred quickly deduces what happened and the trio return to the cave after gathering everyone else. He begins by saying that nobody is in any danger and the pumpkin will be alright. Withers is also fine, and there is no Big Foot. Initially everyone shows concern by his responses, until he explains that Withers is just in hibernation. ''He didn't eat anything beforehand an had become very drowsy as he was preparing to go to sleep. He was trying to get back to his cave, which explains why he ended up crushing the bird bath and laid down in the ash mound, which explains why there was a trail. Someone asks Alfred to prove his theory, and with a light he shows everyone that Withers is asleep deep in his cave. He warns everyone to be quiet to make sure they don't disturb him, pointing out how dangerous it can be to wake up hibernating animals. Everyone agrees to leave and they wish him a good hibernation. Later, Polly is shown to win the content with her giant pumpkin, and the trio celebrate her victory. Quotes: *Polly: "''Everyone together, snort!" ---- *Polly: "A''nd'' ''never ask a bear to guard your pumpkin in November."' --- *Cynthia: "It's just a vegetable, get over it!" ''-----'' *Milo: "Did Bigfoot take Withers away? Let me think. Yep, he did." ''-----'' *Milo: He wants to check something while Bigfoot is on the loose with Withers tucked under his arm. ---- *Cynthia: "Hibernate? Beauty sleep, right?" Trivia * Withers is hibernating, and as he is a bear, it's possible that Grizz Kodiak hibernates too. * 'The big book of amazing records.' is most likely referencing the Guinness Book of World Records * This is one of the few times that Camille isn't immediately dismissive of Milo's theory. * Camille is called "Camie" in this episode. * This is the first time Tom makes an appearance. ** This is also his only speaking role. He was reduced to making cameo appearances in the remainder of the series. Goofs *Mr. Russard was present as everyone was investigating the Pumpkin, but he isn't around when Polly asks everyone to snort. **Also note how Mr. Remy was never near Polly in any of the scenes, except for when she tells everyone to snort. *As Camille says "there's no way Withers would leave" notice she has no mouth. *Tom's left arm glove is discoloured when he nods at Milo. *Camille's tail goes missing after she and Milo run into each other. *Polly appears to be shorter than she normally is during the investigation at the pumpkin. *As Alfred tells everyone to spread out to search for clues, Cynthia's neck marking covers the top of her neck, when normally it's only around the middle. Gallery: vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h00m39s38.png|A snort recording is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h04m56s43.png|A tuft of fur is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h06m55s212.png|Footprints in ash are our third clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-10-08h58m01s246.png|A biggest pumpkin in the world. vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h24m02s241.png vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h21m43s129.png|Don't wake the sleeping bear. vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h06m07s245.png|Tom in shock! vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h24m32s30.png Category:Episodes Category:Polly Eps